The invention relates to a marine propeller wrench for removing a marine propeller nut.
The invention arose during development efforts directed toward providing a marine propeller wrench which is light enough to float, yet strong enough to apply requisite torque. The wrench must have a specific gravity less than or equal to 1.0, to enable floatation, yet be strong enough to apply torque, in the preferred embodiment of at least 50 lb.ft. to the nut, to satisfy marine torque specifications. These goals of floatation and strength are at cross-purposes. Increasing the floatability of the device requires lighter weight material of reduced torque capability. Increasing the strength of the device for higher torque rating requires a heavier grade member, which will sink if its specific gravity is greater than 1.0.
The present invention provides a marine propeller wrench combination affording both floatation and strength.